One Day
by hannah.fugate.33
Summary: James,Dakota,Kendall and Hannah all 4 live together. Hannah and kendall are married and so are James and Dakota. Hannah and Dakota are having babies and will be facing stuggles in their life. The title One Day says it all.
1. Chapter 1

One Night

James P.O.V.

'' Oh my god, James!'' Dakota said grabbing my hand. A few moments later the doctor walked up to me holding a little blue bundle." . Congratulations you and your wife have had a beautiful little boy." I was staring at my beautiful little bundle of joy, then at my wife. " Look honey!" I said softly showing my wife the baby. Hannah (Kendall's pregnant wife) look at us while standing on the other side of the room and instantly said, "awwwwe.'' This is the best moment of my life other than 1 year ago.

" What happened one year ago Jamie?" Dakota said looking confused.

" It was the exact moment I met you." I said smiling and glancing from my baby to my wife.

End P.O.V.

A Few Weeks Later...

Hannah walked into the store to pick up some things for her husband Kendall.

" Hey Hannah!"

" Oh...OH hey!"

Dakota had walked in and noticed Hannah. When Hannah noticed Dakota she immediatly walked up to her and started talking.

" So Dakota, hows James and Drew?"

"Oh...they are good and how are you and kendall?" She said this giving her best friend a wink and a laugh.

" We are good and..." Her sentence trailed off and Dakota got worried.

" Hannah what's wrong?"

" OMG...Dakota the baby's coming!"

Dakota rushed Hannah to the hospital and on their way she called Kendall. After three rings someone answered.

" Hello..."

" Hey Kendall, It's dakota..."

" How are you?"

" There's no time for that..."

" Jeez sorry...what's wrong?"

" Oh I don't know...Maybe it's because your wife is having your kid..."

" Really?''

" Yeah...just meet us at the hospital..."

" OK..."

And with that they hung up. Kendall rushed to the hospital and stood by his wife's side the whole entire time.

Kendall's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD...My wife's having a baby..I tried calming myself down ,but it didn't work. After 3 hours of labor my beautiful wife Hannah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that looked just like her. A few moments later the doctor brought me my baby. " here's your new baby girl." I was so excited. I looked at how beautiful and little she was.I heard my name being called and looked to find my beautiful wife staring at me. She smiled and said , "I'm glad I'm having your baby."

I smiled and agreed," Me too."

End P.O.V.

A WEEK LATER...

Hannah had to stay in the hospital a few days after the birth because of complications, but she's ok now. When Hannah and Kendall came through the door they found Carlos, Logan, Dakota, James, Kevin, Kenneth, and their families. While everyone was holding Skylar and Drew, Hannah and Kendall went to change clothes. When they came back they were matching outfits. Kendall had on a black wife beater underneath a red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans and red and black plaided vans. Hannah had on a black tank top underneath a black and red plaided shirt with black jean shorts and plaided vans. They were both wearing black beanies too.

They looked away from each others eyes long enough to notice people staring and then Dakota broke the silence with an " Awwwwe..." Everyone started laughing at her and then all the guys started coomplaining about the kissing and hugging. Kendall started defending his right to kiss his wife in his house. ( Hannah, Kendall, James and Dakota share a house.) They sat there for a while on the couch cuddled with Hannah leaned back into Kendall's chest with his arms around her. A few hours later when Hannah and Dakota got back from the nursery, all the guys were gone. Then the doorbell rang. Hannah opened the door to find Nora and Tori standing there.

" Hey guys we were just about to relax in the hot tub...wanna come?" Hannah asked there two friends." sure guys." They went to go put on their swimsuits and went to melt their troubles away. They stepped out on the deck laughing and then Hannah noticed the guys soaking their feet in the hot tub in their swim trunks.

" Ummm...guys..." Hannah said stopping everyone.

" What?" The other girls said in unison.

They seen their husbands in the hot tub and were getting ready to walk away. Then the guys came and took each of their wives waistes and put them in the tub with them.

" Guys we just wanted to soak alone..." Dakota said.

" Well your not gonna..." James retorted.

'' It looks like Hannah and Kendall don't mind to be in here together." Dakota pointed out.

They turned around and saw Hannah and Kendall cuddled up kissing and giggling. James seen kendall's attempt to untie Hannah's bikini top and stopped him. He started laughing and the rest joined in. They ended up playing truth or dare.

" Ok...Dakota you go first..." Hannah said.

" Ok...James truth or dare?"

" Truth..."

" Ok...have you ever cheated on me..."

" Yes..."

And just like that Dakota's heart broke. Everyone went inside except for the guys who came in seconds later. Hannah started yelling at James when Kendall jumped in.

" You shouldn't yell at him...if it's anything I cheated on you too..."

Hannah's heart sank to her feet then shattered all over the floor." Why would you cheat on me? and when did you?"

" It was when you went to Georgia and it's because i got lonely and maybe if you wouldnt be such a bitch all the time I wouldn't cheat..."

That's all the proof Hannah needed. " Dakota will you watch Skylar?"

" Yeah..."

As Hannah sped out the door Kendall tried to apologize, but it was no use. Everyone hated James and Kendall at the moment. Hannah went to get in the car and drove away. Tears stung her eyes as she flew down the road. She nor anyone else knew were she was going. Then a drunk driver swerved and hit her. She was put in a coma instantly.

The phone rung and Dakota answered.

" Hello?"

" ?"

" Yes.."

" This is Dr. Anderson from the emergency room.."

" Oh...is everything ok?"

" Not really...you see your friend Hannah Schmidt was in a fatal car crash and was put in a coma..."

" OMG...is she ok?"

This peaked everyones attention.

" We can;t say for sure, but you may come see her at anytime."

" OK thank you."

Dakota hung up and turned to everyone and explained what happened. Everyone piled up into the cars and went to the hospital. As soon as they got their they went to Hannah's room. They got in her room and were shocked by what they say. She didn't even look like herself. Hannah had 5 broken ribs, 4 broken fingers and really bad damage.

" OMG...Hannah..." Kendall fell to his knees beside her bed and started to cry and pray.

When Hannah heard Dakota's voice she came to. She seen all of her family and friends by her side but no one noticed she was awake.

" Guys..."

" Oh my god...Hannah your ok..."

" Yeah..what happened?"

" You were in a terrible car crash."

" Owwww..."

Kendall heard her voice. thanked god and stood up. When Hannah seen him rage built up in her stomach. she also wanted to tell him off right hen and there but the doctor came in.

" Oh my god...it's a miracle."

" Dr. Anderson..."

" Mrs. Schmidt we didn't think you'd make it..."

" But I did..."

" Yes...we are aware and is there a with us?"

" I'm here..." Kendall stepped foward placing Hannah's hand in his. She didn't like this , but she couldn't fight back.

" you are a very lucky man...your wife could have died..." The doctor stated calmly.

" I know and I'm glad she didn't because I love her too much and I hope she'll forgive me...'

Hannah looked at Kendall with a smile and said, " I do forgiveyou and I love you very much too..."

When Hannah got released a week later kendall would not let her out of his sights. Wherever Hannah went Kendall went too...It's like they were joined by the hip. But Hannah didn't care. She loved the quality time with her adoring husband. And her medicine the doctors gave her made her loopy which was a daily show for everyone. kendall loved her more than anything in the world. One day they were cuddled up on the couch watching 21 jump street. Kendall looked down at his wife who was rolling her bottom lip between her teeth which she only did while thinking. He pondered about the little gears turning in her head. He asked her what she was thinking about and she said," I'm wondering if you'll..." Then she stopped..." Nevermind."

" What is it?"

" Well, I don't wanna say because I'm afraid you'll make fun of me."

" I won't...I promise..."

" Ok...well I was wondering if you would kiss me and tell me if my lips taste weird..."

" Why would I make fun of you for that..."

" IDK...just..will you help me?"

" I'd be happy to oblige..."

Kendall kissed Hannah and when he pulled away he got the sudden urge to kiss her again. They ended up making out for about 30 minutes and he just wanted more. Hannah and kendall went to their room because Hannah had to take a shower. Kendall offered to take a shower with her, but she had a surprise for him. After about an hour of Hannah not being at Kendall's side he was getting ready to go nuts. Just when he thought he couldn't handle himself he heard the door click and saw it open. He wasn't expecting what came next... Hannah sauntered out in her brand new lime green silk night gown with her new neon purple underwear and bra. kendall couldn't believe his eyes. He's never seen his wife look like this.

Hannah crawled onto the bed so she was straddling kendall. She looked at him with lust filled eyes. He was having trouble controlling himself in so many ways. He ran his hands up her back and up her gown. She leaned down and started kissing Kendall's neck with little moans slipping out between breaths. She loved to tease him so she started kissing down his body geting closer and closer to his friend and then stopped got up and left. Kendall wondered were she went.

Hannah got some lemonade and walked into the living room and sat down in the chair. There were more people than she thought and they all looked at her like dang. She watched her turned on husband walking down the hall. Kendall's friends were staring at his wife and Hannah was staring at Kendall. He came picked her up bridal style and said goodnight while walking away. When they got in their room Kendall dropped her on the bed so he could see every part of her body. He looked her up and down, his eyes growing dark with lust. She sat up and grabbed his belt loops to pull him closer.

" These shouldn't be on..." She said this in a low sexy voice while undoing his pants. She had no idea how much this turned him on. The next thing he knew his pants were on the floor and Hannah was motioning for him to come closer. He did as he was told and followed her up the bed. Her back was against the head board. Kendall had her pinned up against the top of the bed and he was planning on having his way with her. She had no problem with it either. Just as kendall had slipped Hannah's silk nightgown over her head and had gotten himself situated before they took anymore clothes off the doorknob turned. Hannah and Kendall got underneath the cover and cuddled as James and Dakota walked in to say hi.

" Hey guys..."

" Kendall were you trying to get it on with her..."

"No..."

" Ok...good..."

" But we were having a nice time..." Kendall gave James a knowing look letting him know he was about to ease his twisted mind. When Hannah and Kendall were alone they had fun. He loved her very much and always wanted to be with her. When Kendall woke up that next morning he looked down to see his beautiful wife sleeping in his arms and he thought that he was the happiest man alive. He was still looking at her when her eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked. He loved the way she looked. She was so beautiful all the time. She had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown curly hair and little freckles that were across her nose and under her eyes. The way she smiled made him smile. The way her small curvy body fit with his was perfect. They could lay there all the time forever and ever. Kendall looked at his wife kissed her lips gently and said the three words she loved to hear most.

" I love you, Kitten!" Kendall said.

" I love you too, Baby!" Hannah said and with that they both drifted off into a slumber so perfect it was as if they were together as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dakota is a smart, funny, fun loving girl. She is Hannah's twin sister. She is madly in love with James and is married with a baby. She was James sweetheart in high school and then they got married at the age of 20. She has beautiful straight brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. She stands at about 5'11'' and is such a sweetie.

James is as they say " The Face" of big time rush. He is madly in love with Dakota as well. He has shaggy brown hair with sparkling hazel eyes. He stands around 6'1" and is smart, funny, and as my bestest friend Dakota says extremely gorgeous.

Hannah is about 5'6" and has curly brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. She is smart, fun loving and sweet but can be a tad..." Angry" at times. Let's just say she has very little tolerance.

Kendall is Hannah's husband. He is about 5'11" and has dirty blonde hair with piercing green eyes. He is in love with Hannah as she is with him. He is funny, smart, and is amazing at playing guitar.

Logan is the smart one. I mean smart. He has raven black hair with dark brown eyes. He is smart, funny and surprisingly adventurous. He is about 5'8" and is married to Nora.

Nora is married to Logan and is about 5'7". She has chocolate brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. She is smart, funny, but a bit shy.

Carlos is about 5'8" and is married to Tori. He is a EXTREMELY hyper and is funny. He has cocoa eyes and short dark brown hair.

Tori is about 5'7" and is married to carlos. She is funny, crazy, and lovable. She has blonde hair with blue eyes.

AGES

James-22

Kendall-21

Carlos-23

Logan-23

Tori-22

Dakota-21

Nora-22

Hannah-20

Just a little hint...even though Hannah is the youngest and the shortest...She has a REALLY bad anger problem.


End file.
